Goodbyes
by Ally010
Summary: Really sad, character death. Naraku is destroded but at what cost? alternate ending to the anime, please read and review


**I do not own any of the inuyasha characters**

"Kagome, please I need you Kagome come back to me. FIGHT!" Inuyasha was on the verge of tears it had almost been a year now since he had traveled with Kagome, the worst day of his life. Kikyo had died that day or so everyone thought and all he could think of was her. After hearing a false rumor of her survival after Naraku tried to slaughter her he ran off and as he was searching for his once thought true love Kagome and his friends were captured, Kagome being the main target. Naraku had one that day finding the darkness in Kagome's heart and controlling it. Kagome had been under the same spell for all this time now, and Inuyasha had slowing been dying inside with out her near by all the time. Her family was heart broken thinking they would never see there precious daughter and sister again, Shippo was crushed losing yet another family and Sango and Miroku were no better. And now she stands in front of him trying to kill him like so many times before, but not this time, this time Kagome would be coming home… to him.

"Mahahaha, she can not hear your voice Inuyasha, and she never will, you will die by her hands."

"Naraku you will be the one dying today!!" The group announced.

"Kagome please, fight, be strong, break free!"

"KAGOME PLEASE, KAGOME….I LOVE YOU KAGOME, I NEED YOU!!!!!"

Inuyasha could hear the shocked gasps from behind him and see the smirk on Naraku's face but he didn't care all he cared about that Kagome had gasped to and now what was happening he couldn't even tell.

"Inuyasha Kagome has come too, she is awake!!"Miroku gladly shouted till he realized what was happening.

"Inuyasha we must flee!!"

"Are you crazy, you just said Kagome has woken up and now you want me to leave!!!"

"You don't understand, she also realizes that she has awakened and now is…"

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, her body was glowing and her eyes fully opened her beautiful raven hair blowing in the wind she was creating. Kagome was going to gather all her strength and purify Naraku, but still he could not leave this girl like the monk had told them all too. He loved her, he needed her, and he would never leave her again!

"Run yourself, I'm never leaving Kagome again!"

He watched them all climb on Kiara's back and fly off, he just turned back to Kagome as a blinding white light surrounded them all, but he was still half-demon he had not been purified, he looked around to see a barrier had been erected, god how he loved Her. And then it happened, he saw Naraku die and then he saw her fall to the ground. Rushing forward and catching her in his arms.

"Kagome…." He looked down on her, her eyes so lovely staring right back at him. But why were they sad.

"Inuyasha…" Struggling to say even his name.

And then he new she was dying, his beautiful, so full of life was dying.

"Kagome please be strong you have to fight."

"Inuyasha.. did you mean it?"

"Don't talk, you need to rest you need to live"

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Her eyes burning holes in his soul.

"Kagome... of course I meant it, I love you more then I loved anyone in the whole world."

Smiling up at him, with so much love in her eyes they started to overflow with tears or joy and an unbelievable sadness of how she knew she wouldn't been with him much longer

"I love you too, Inuyasha. I always have."

"Kagome…."

"Inuyasha don't worry I'm not scared, well just a bit"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, not wanting her to ever leave, he couldn't bare this.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll be right behind you"

Kagome filled with a new passion after hearing this, her soul purpose in live she believed was to find Inuyasha fill him with joy, happiness and love, and make it so he could LIVE again.

"Inuyasha you need to promise me something!!"

"Anything Kagome!"

"Inuyasha… I want you to live."

"Kagome…."

"Please Inuyasha I couldn't bare it if you died. Promise me!"

"Kagome, why."

"Because Inuyasha I want you to live, I want you to laugh a lot, please"

"Kagome I already said I would do whatever you wished of me"

"Thank you"

"Inuyasha I'm so tired"

She could feel it she didn't have much time left

"Inuyasha could you tell my family that I love them and I'm so sorry?"

"Of course" Tears were falling freely from his eyes now.

"And tell Shippo he's not alone, oh and…" Kagome was trying to laugh at the moment but it proved too hard for her instead she started coughing.

Inuyasha cried more at this sight and held her tighter.

"Tell Miroku and Sango to stop being shy and get together, and that I love them all so much."

"I will, I promise."

"Oh… how funny…"

Kagome was looking into a light drawing nearer and nearer and her body suddenly felt light, like she was floating. She looked towards her half-demon with such love in her eyes, she was so glad that the last thing she would see would be his face.

"Inuyasha don't worry ill find a way back to you, wait for me kay?"

"I will."

"I love you, and don't worry if I can't get back there will be someone else who will love and care for you as much as I do."

"I will always love you!"

"Thank you." And she smiled for the last time at him and then once again turned to face the mesmerizing light.

"Here I come father."


End file.
